This invention relates to a case useful for carrying and displaying darts. More particularly, this invention relates to a display and carrying case for darts which permits shipment from the point of manufacture and for use by the owner while preventing the darts or dart components from moving within the case.
Prior to the present invention, darts have been shipped from the point of manufacture in cases containing a foam polymeric or rubber insert having the intended function of immobilizing the darts within the case to prevent dart damage during shipment. The use of foam inserts is undesirable since they must be removed in order to display the darts for viewing by potential purchasers. In addition, the use foam inserts has been ineffective since the darts, which are formed of attachable dart segments, become separated and the dart segments are free to move within the case. This movement can easily cause damage to both the darts and the case. The case also is undesirable since the case must be opened in order to display the darts. This case is undesirable since the foam must be removed prior to displaying the darts. This requirement of opening the case compromises the integrity of the dart product as well as being time consuming and expensive.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,271 to provide a dart carrying case wherein the darts are inserted into boxes formed from a molded case insert.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dart carrying case which permits shipment of the darts intact and which permits display of the darts without the need to modify the case used during shipment.